Papai Noel existe?
by T. Lecter
Summary: Naruto se pôs a lembrar de natais passados, e uma cena que lhe voltou a mente o fez trazer à tona uma dúvida infantil e esperançosa: Então, Sasuke... Será que Papai Noel existe? Shonen ai, RATING T PELO CONTEÚDO YAOI


**N/I: **Inicialmente, Moto-chan! Não mandei essa fic pra betar pq não quis te jogar trabalho no natal! E só fiz a fic ontem o.o'

_Essa fic é Shounen Ai! _

_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**Papai Noel existe?**

"_Você disse que não sabe se não, mas também não tem certeza que sim..."_

**(Djavan – SE)**

**-**

Os sinos e as árvores decoradas tinham se tornando algo presente demais nos últimos dias. Guirlandas e pinheiros pairavam nos alpendres e toda a rua estava festivamente iluminada. Cantores paravam de porta em porta pedindo pudim ou qualquer outro agrado, aproveitando-se daquela bondade que dominava os corações apenas um dia do ano.

Não havia ninguém solitário na noite de natal. Famílias reunidas, namorados, amigos, colegas de trabalho, mendigos dividindo o pão, crianças e suas estranhas roupas de duendes. Todos sorrindo e se cumprimentando.

Mas uma pessoa preferiu ficar sozinha. Naruto era seu nome.

O shinobi de Konoha estava na ponte, observando solitário o curso perene do rio. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam e vagueavam pela luminosidade corriqueira do céu noturno. Nas mãos, um pacote grande demais para seu próprio tamanho deixava a mostra os galhos de pinheiro que saltavam para fora da sacola e um segundo pacote lotado de luzes e enfeites.

Sorriu com uma lembrança gentil de natais passados, quando a doce companhia de Sakura, Sasuke e Kakashi fazia-se presente pelo menos por algumas horas.

Sakura sempre ia embora mais cedo, tinha de cear com a família, Kakashi ia logo depois para cear com seus amigos, mas Sasuke permanecia até tarde, mesmo que sem dizer nada. Assim como Naruto, ele não tinha ninguém lhe esperando em casa, nem precisava se preocupar em chegar antes da madrugada.

Naruto sorriu ao lembrar dos diálogos que trocavam ao discutir, eram doces e ingênuos, como eles próprios jamais deixariam de ser.

Costumavam discutir por horas sobre a existência do Papai Noel. Naruto insistia que era real, que o mito não era um conto infantil, e que ele realmente passava a madrugada inteira jogando presentes pela chaminé. Sasuke garantia que isso jamais poderia acontecer, que tudo aquilo era absurdo, e que um velho com mais de setenta anos jamais conseguiria subir num telhado, nem tampouco escorregar por uma chaminé para entregar presentes a desconhecidos.

_- Papai Noel não precisa subir, teme... o trenó pára encima da casa, bem perto da chaminé._

_- Dobe... Ainda mais ridículo! Um trenó voador – cruzou os braços e virou o rosto._

_- Não é ridículo! As renas são como Kuchyioses! São controladas por ele entendeu? _

_- Ah! Era só o que faltava! Agora o Papai Noel é um ninja! – fechou os olhos e levantou – Eu vou embora Naruto._

_- Não! Espera! Eu posso te provar que ele realmente..._

_- Quantas vezes ele deixou um presente embaixo da sua árvore de Natal, Naruto?_

_A expressão no rosto do Uzumaki mudou, ele não saberia responder tal pergunta, ao menos não sem que Sasuke risse de sua cara, mas sabia que se não respondesse, ficaria sozinho até o fim do Natal, e aquilo seria ainda pior._

_- Nenhuma – Sasuke deu de ombros, feliz por saber que ele ganhara aquela. Mas Naruto continuou. – Por que eu nunca enfeitei uma árvore para esperá-lo. É por isso que ele não deixou presente. _

_- Não seja ridículo, Naruto – o Uchiha não quis demonstrar, mas Naruto parecia tê-lo tocado com tal afirmação. – Ele simplesmente não existe! _

_- Ele nunca deixou presentes embaixo de seus pinheiros enfeitados, Sasuke?_

_- Também não enfeito árvores. Não tenho tempo para essas futilidades._

_- Eu nunca enfeitei por que imagino que é muito triste fazer isso sozinho. Mais triste do que não ter uma árvore na sala... Você também pensa assim?_

_Sasuke voltou a sentar ao lado do amigo, e contemplou o brilho das estrelas no céu. Suspirou e soprou as mãos que pareciam não se aquecer mesmo sob a proteção das luvas de lã. _

_Lembrou então que, antes da morte de seus pais, ele enfeitava junto do irmão e da mãe seu pinheiro na sala. E, sempre, na manhã de Natal ela aparecia lotada de embrulhos em seu nome. Mas Itachi lhe dizia que aquilo não era coisa de Papai Noel algum... Sasuke não queria admitir agora, mas estava acreditando no que seu irmão dizia. Pra quê?_

_Pra quê destruir os sonhos de Naruto? Melhor deixar que ele próprio descobrisse que Papai Noel era uma farsa gentil, um consolo cruel, um anjo inexistente... _

_Mas o próprio Sasuke nunca constatara a inexistência dele. E se Itachi apenas estivesse mentindo? Itachi matou sua família, podia muito bem estar tentando matar seus sonhos infantis, não? _

_- É, Naruto, talvez Papai Noel realmente exista. Prometo que vamos montar uma árvore no próximo ano, então veremos se ele existe ou não!_

_- Sério? – os olhos do loiro se iluminaram e um sorriso brotou de seus lábios, instintivamente, pulou encima do amigo e o abraçou com força. – Obrigado, Sasuke!!_

_- Ora, pare com isso... dobe... Naruto!_

De repente o sorriso gentil desapareceu, junto da lembrança. No natal seguinte, Sasuke não estaria com ele. Naruto sequer saberia dizer onde Sasuke poderia estar, se teria lembrado que era Natal, se teria lembrado da promessa de ornamentar um pinheiro com ele. Naruto lembrou, mas sabia que sem ele, não poderia fazer tal coisa. Fora mais um natal sem presente, sem Papai Noel, sem ceia, sem Sasuke.

Olhou as sacolas nas mãos. Aquele era o terceiro natal que passaria sem ele, e definitivamente, queria saber se não merecia um presente do velho de trenó voador. Precisava verificar aquilo ou perderia, assim como Sasuke, a fé que ainda tinha no natal de papai Noel. Pôs-se a caminhar para casa, era noite de Natal, era o último dia para ornamentar sua árvore... era a única chance de saber se aquela magia era real, ou apenas uma bobagem de um garoto solitário.

Àquela noite, descobriria se sonhar valia realmente a pena.

----------------------------------------

Num hotel qualquer na beira da estrada, um jovem Uchiha estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada em suas mãos, o olhar fixo no teto e o vento frio que entrava pela janela tomando-lhe o rosto pálido. Ao seu lado, Suigetsu estava contemplando seu semblante sério e despreocupado. Ajeitou o cinto e sentou numa cadeira ao seu lado.

- Algum problema, Sasuke?

- Que dia é hoje, Suigetsu? – indagou de repente ao sentar.

- Bem... sei que hoje é uma data cristã... feriado e dia do velho de vermelho sair por aí iludindo criancinhas. – levantou e esticou os braços. – Feliz Natal, Uchiha Sasuke.

- Natal, é? Entendo...

Ficou de pé e apertou o laço em sua cintura. Armou-se com sua katana e pôs-se a caminhar. Não disse para onde ia, nem para Suigetsu, nem a Karin nem Juugo. Apenas ordenou que eles o esperassem e não ousassem sair dali.

Passeou por estradas escuras, ignorando o frio que tornava seu rosto ainda mais branco, seus cabelos umedeciam por causa do vento gélido. Abraçou a si mesmo e buscou no céu um sinal de vida.

"Kuchyioses voadoras é? Baka..." – sorriu serenamente, serrou os olhos por alguns segundos e voltou a prestar atenção no caminho.

Lembrou do último natal que passara ao lado de seus... "amigos"... a voz irritante de Sakura, a gargalha infernal de Naruto e o olhar perdido de Kakashi a observar qualquer coisa que nenhum dos gennins imaginava o que seria.

Era uma data tão estranhamente interessante aquela.

_- Sasuke-kun! E esse presente aí, é pra mim? – Sakura ergueu as mãos, cheia de esperanças. _

_- Não – respondeu friamente, esticando o pacote na direção de Naruto._

_- Hm? – o loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas, incrédulo. – Sério? Comprou um presente pra mim, Sasuke?! Teme... – seus olhos lotaram-se de lágrimas e seus lábios tremiam levemente. – Seu... seu... ah Sasuke! – pulou no pescoço do amigo e pegou o pacote bem embalado._

_- Não faz drama, Naruto! – reclamou o Uchiha cruzando os braços. _

_- O Naruto ganha um presente seu e eu não? Que absurdo, Sasuke-kun! – Sakura parecia incrédula, e permaneceu assim até que Kakashi entregou-lhe um outro pacote. _

_Os dois barulhentos da equipe rasgaram os embrulhos com grande euforia, antes mesmo de entregaram os presentes que traziam. _

_- Kakashi-sensei! É uma coleção de livros... Kakashi-sensei! – Sakura estava incrivelmente vermelha, escondendo os títulos com grande cuidado. _

_- O que é, hein, Sakura-chan? Deixa eu ver... deixa... _

_- Sai daqui! Baka! – bateu com força no rosto de Naruto, ignorando o fato de ele quase bater com a cabeça no chão. – Obrigada, Kakashi-sensei! Mas me jure nunca dizer que me deu isso de presente! _

_- Hm? Por que não? Oh... tudo bem, se prefere assim._

_- Sasuke... – Naruto segurava um casaco azul marinho, com um belo bordado do símbolo do Clã Uchiha. – Esse casaco... tem o símbolo do seu clã!_

_- Ah... é tão lindo! – Sakura parecia louca para arrancar a veste das mãos de Naruto._

_- Por que me deu isso, teme?_

_A pergunta parecia ter vindo de forma inesperada demais. Aquele era um casaco especial. Sasuke o tinha pego há muito tempo do guarda-roupas de sua mãe, pertencera a ela, unicamente a ela. Agora, ele o estava entregando a Naruto como uma forma de demonstrar o quanto ele lhe era especial. Mas Uchiha Sasuke jamais admitiria isso a ninguém, tampouco àquele tagarela._

_- Por que... é... – virou o rosto enrubescido e antes que o Uzumaki repetisse sua pergunta, tratou de responder de forma rápida. – Para você guardar um pouco de mim. É só isso._

_Sakura sentiu-se totalmente diminuída, mas limitou-se a achar tudo muito "fofo" da parte de Sasuke. Naruto sorriu, indo despedir-se de Sakura que precisava voltar pra casa, claro que não antes de entregar um presente a Sasuke. _

_Kakashi recebeu também um embrulho de Naruto, sorriu e bateu na cabeça dos dois garotos. _

_- Bem, eu vou precisar ir agora, espero que vocês não durmam antes de pegarem o Papai Noel ao pé da árvore de Natal! – curvou os olhos num sorriso e saiu da vista dos dois._

_- Papai Noel... que tolice acreditar nisso. – comentou Sasuke, sentando-se no banco mais próximo que encontrou na praça._

_- Sasuke... – seus olhos brilhantes ainda fitavam o casaco escuro em suas mãos. – Obrigado. _

_- Hm? Ah... tudo bem._

Fora a única coisa educada que ouvira daquele hiper-ativo, antes de iniciarem uma discussão ridícula sobre a existência de Papai Noel.

Sasuke lembrava de algo mais daquele Natal... algo que não conseguiria esquecer por mais que tentasse, por mais que exigisse de si mesmo. Arrepiou-se e sentiu seu estômago revirar. Estava com frio, ansioso e com fome.

"Que maravilha! Espero não me arrepender disso depois!"

Konoha continuava a mesma. Pelo menos foi essa a sensação que teve o moreno quando seus olhos encaravam pela primeira vez em três anos a vila iluminada e festiva. Examinou os postos de vigia, e como era de se esperar, ele estava vazio. "Tsunade-sama nunca deixaria um ninja passar o natal longe de sua família para fazer vigia".

Apressou o passo e procurou locais seguros e pouco movimentados por onde pudesse passar. Já estava tarde, a madrugada parecia ter vindo mais cedo do que nunca àquele Natal.

Encontrou finalmente o endereço que buscava, soprou tenso e pôs-se a escalar o prédio completamente envolto de luzes pisca-pisca de variadas cores. Uma grossa camada de neve o fez escorregar no auge de sua escalada, fazendo um grande estrondo ao bater os pés contra uma janela. "Maldição!"

Pôde ouvir um grito alucinado e infantil de dentro do apartamento:

- Mamãe! Papai Noel está chegando!

Tratou de apressar-se e subiu até o topo com habilidade. Fitou o céu branco que começava a derramar flocos de neve sobre ele e pôs as mãos na cintura. Encarou a chaminé e fez uma careta. "Se Papai Noel existe, creio que ele manda os duendes fazerem esse trabalho... literalmente sujo!"

Não havia tempo para uma discussão interna agora. Sasuke correu até a chaminé e se jogou dentro dela com rapidez, espalhando uma nuvem de cinza ao chegar no fim dele, uma lareira apagada, mas aquecida. Tossiu incontrolavelmente, sem poder conter a intoxicação que o pó lhe causava.

Bateu na roupa para tirar o excesso de cinzas impregnado nela. Quando finalmente terminou sua auto-limpeza, observou o cenário ao seu redor, e custou acreditar que estava no lugar certo. No entanto, algo lhe fez ter certeza de que não havia nenhum outro lugar do mundo onde desejaria estar senão aquele.

Um pinheiro jazia parcialmente enfeitado ao lado da lareira por onde saíra, enfeites estavam jogados pelo chão, assim como os pequenos pisca-piscas acesos que vinham desde o topo da árvore até derramarem-se pelo chão. Nas paredes, guirlandas e miniaturas de duendes, trenós, renas e Papais Noéis. Não sabia se achava tudo ridículo ou se achava lindo demais.

Ao pé da árvore, uma figura masculina estava adormecida e distante. Uma expressão meiga no rosto e, suas mãos leves, segurando um porta-retratos onde se encontrava a foto do time sete.

- Naruto...

O último e mais importante detalhe fez Sasuke soluçar, o casaco de lã com o bordado do clã Uchiha estava vestindo o corpo do loiro, dando a ele um tom mais maduro e mais gentil do que o habitual.

Sasuke agachou-se ao seu lado e tocou os fios dourados que escorregavam por sua fronte. Deitou-se de frente com ele e analisou os traços suaves de seu rosto, parecia maior, mais forte, maduro. Naruto era um homem agora.

O dono da casa abriu os olhos, e lentamente um sorriso foi brotando-lhe nos lábios entreabertos.

- Sa-su-ke...

- Shh... – o Uchiha pediu silêncio pondo seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios sorridentes do Uzumaki. – Eu prometi não é?

- Veio mesmo me ajudar a...

- Nunca quebro uma promessa, Naruto.

O loiro sentou-se e se espreguiçou, coçando os olhos em seguida. Ainda descrente no que estava vendo, agarrou Sasuke e o apertou contra seu peito, entre lágrimas amistosas e sorrateiras.

- Teme...

Depois de passada a surpresa, a dupla pôs-se a terminar a ornamentação da árvore, liberando suspiros de alívio e aquela sensação de missão cumprida. Não sobrara nenhum enfeite pelo chão, nem cansaço em suas mãos. Estavam estranhamente felizes. Sorriram, e Sasuke pressentiu que não poderia demorar ali. Tinha fome e precisava chegar no hotel antes do amanhecer e, se demorasse em Konoha, correria o risco de encontrar vigias nas torres quando resolvesse partir.

- Está na minha hora.

- Mas e a ceia?

"Ceia?!" – mal pôde acreditar, mas Naruto havia pensado em tudo. Era como se já esperasse sua chegada, como se no fundo soubesse que em algum momento Sasuke chegaria e sentaria com ele para experimentar vinho e fazer brindes. E por que não?

Quando sentiu seu estômago ser reconfortado pelo saboroso pedaço de peru, Sasuke fitou o semblante iluminado de Naruto. Era hora para algumas explicações.

- Não vim para ficar – disse de uma só vez, para evitar contornos.

- Eu sei – Naruto continuou a fitá-lo.

- Você... tem preparado uma árvore todos os anos?

- Não... Se tivesse, será que você teria voltado antes? – indagou a si mesmo.

- Por que está dizendo isso?

- Esse ano... só nesse natal eu quis comprovar a existência do Papai Noel, Sasuke.

- Ainda com isso? – riu-se, levando mais um garfo de peru à boca. – Você continua um idiota.

- E por que não? Deu certo, não foi?

- Deu?

O loiro ficou de pé e pegou as mãos de Sasuke, seu olhar brilhante ganhou um tom ainda mais azul e vivo.

- Coloquei esse casaco que você me deu, por que era como ter parte de você comigo, assim como tinha dito pra mim. Então... eu olhei o céu e... bem! Eu falei que se Papai Noel realmente existisse, trouxesse você pra mim pelo menos por essa noite de Natal. Tendo em vista suas roupas sujas de cinza... parece óbvio que ele te atirou aqui, não é?

Sasuke acariciou o rosto de brilho infantil do companheiro, e aproximando-se dele, o abraçou forte. Sabia que era estupidez sua fazer tal coisa, estupidez ainda maior seria dizer que fora apenas uma feliz coincidência. "Mas," pensou novamente, "pra quê destruir os sonhos de Naruto? Melhor deixar que ele próprio descubra que Papai Noel era uma farsa gentil, um consolo cruel, um anjo inexistente..."

- É... acho que ele me atirou aqui sim.

- Eu disse, 'tebbayo! Ele é um grande ninja também, né, Sasuke?! Hei, hei, me diga, como é andar naquele trenó voador?

- Ah Naruto... – encontrar uma desculpa para enganar os sonhos daquele garoto não seria fácil. – É mágico.

Seus olhos se encontraram gentilmente e quase sem querer, seus lábios também se encontraram. Sasuke procurou imediatamente uma desculpa para aquilo, pois aquilo sim, precisaria de uma.

- Eu... te dei esse casaco por que... Depois da minha mãe, não achei mais ninguém que merecesse usar, até que você se tornou parte do que eu acreditei ser especial um dia. Isso tudo é ridículo demais para eu dizer, mas... eu precisava dizer.

- Hei... Feliz Natal.

Juntaram-se novamente, e a magia do natal parecia mais presente que nunca em Konoha naquela noite. Guardaram qualquer reclamação ou comentário para quando se encontrassem de novo...

- "SE" nos encontrarmos de novo. – frisou Sasuke apertando o laço em sua cintura.

- Eu vou atrás de você, teme... – e adormeceu.

Quando finalmente chegou a hora de ir embora, Sasuke fitou por um longo tempo o rosto sereno de Naruto adormecido sobre o carpete. Deixou sua capa sobre ele e partiu, enfrentando a fria madrugada de dezembro.

Definitivamente... não se arrependeria de ter ido ali.

Não precisava acreditar em Papai Noel, mas sabia que a magia existia de fato, pois o levara até lá e, mesmo que ao amanhecer tudo não parecesse nada mais que um sonho, saberia que por um instante no meio de todo aquele caos, eles estiveram juntos, em paz.

Contemplou uma estrela riscar o céu e sorriu ao abandonar a vila.

"Estarei esperando... dobe..."

Ao amanhecer, Naruto procurou qualquer sinal da presença de Sasuke. Não estava mais lá. Apenas a lembrança, os pratos sujos sobre a mesa, as roupas do loiro espalhadas pela sala e a capa escura e quente que insistia em aquecê-lo, como uma brasa no fim da fogueira.

Desligou as luzes ainda piscando da árvore de Natal e sorriu ao ver as cinzas da lareira espalhadas pelo carpete. Correu até a janela e contemplou Konoha banhada em neve. Sabia então agora que a magia existia, pois passou três anos pedindo aquela visita e, ao montar sua árvore ao lado dele, constatou que...

...definitivamente...

...Valia a pena sonhar!

* * *

**N/A:** _¬.¬ Eu ia fazer Naruto/Ino, mas juro que na hora eu não resisti! Lembrei que ninguém além do Sasuke deixaria o Naruto feliz nesse Natal! Fora que... ah! Eles são perfeitos!_


End file.
